


What I Want

by DrumsoftheCityRain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Cliche, Eren Is a Little Shit, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Eren Yeager, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrumsoftheCityRain/pseuds/DrumsoftheCityRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old Eren Jaeger is best friends with 17 year old, Levi Ackerman. They had been childhood friends, best friends you could add, but what happens if Eren feels something for his childhood friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I guess I'm back haha so here it is. First chapter of god knows how many. Kudos and comments are highly recommended!

The smoke rolled gently acrossed his slightly chapped, pink lips. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the deathly object, but god did he make it look so good. He smirked to the side and flicked the ash off the end.

"I've always liked this view." 

He mumbled, eyes staring straight ahead at the school yard. I run my fingers through my hair and smile. I wasn't one for smoking but I would come here every day with Levi for his 4th block smoke. 

Levi smiled at me and I smiled back, he blew the smoke straight into the December air. I wrapped my jacket tighter around my body. He gave one last puff on the cigarette before tossing it to the ground, using the heel of his shoe to put it out. 

I've always admired how mature he looked while doing that.  
But at that second in time, at that exact moment on the cold December day, skipping class to watch him smoke- I knew I was totally and completely in love with Levi Ackerman. 

He walked off without even looking back to see if I was following. He just automatically knew that where he would go, I would too.  
" You know, kid, I'm going to be graduating this year and you'll be left alone. Think you can handle it without me?'  
He said it with a teasing tone but I knew he cared about me in his own way.  
" I'm only a year under you, y'know"  
He stopped as we walked back into the school. He turned around and looked at me, eyes glimmering with a slight silver. I shuddered at the sight. 

" Doesn't mean you act like it. Besides, you're cute, it'll get you a long way with girls, you little shit."

I made a mental note. Girls. Why did every guy have a craving for girls? Why did Levi have a craving for girls? Why couldn't it be me? He wiped the angry tears from my eyes as he turned back around.  
"See you later, brat." And there he left me. All thoughts in my mind focused on one thing.  
Him.


	2. Everything we know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what to say haha, well second chapter, here it is.

I walk out of my last class and see Levi leaning against the old red lockers. His car keys in his right hand and a notebook in his left. I walk over slowly to him, clutching my book bag to my chest. 

"My house or yours?"   
I question him. Students rush behind us as he shrugs.   
"Mine." I nod and we walk to his black Toyota Camry. I throw my book bag in the back seat and he starts up the car.  
He still doesn't know in gay. After 9 years of friendship, he hasn't picked up the slightest clue.   
I go turn on the radio when I feel a hand shadow over mine.  
"My car my music." I blush at the slight contact but laugh.   
"Fine fine, but as long as it's not the shitty stuff Connie always listens to."   
He smirks in agreement and puts in a CD.  
It isn't long before I hear the bass guitar blaring through the speakers. I tap my fingers against the side of the window frame.

"You better not leave fucking finger prints on my window." He gives a serious glare at me but I just shrug.  
We arrive to his house before he pulls out his keys out of the hole. I grab my bag and use the key to his house.  
Since we've know each other so long we both have a key to each others houses.   
"Uncles out of town again, just me and you. Netfilx?"   
He arches his eyebrow as he asks.  
"Sure, I'm up for it." I go into his room and change into his sweatpants. As much as he hates other people even touching him, he's always been okay with simple things like that.

After lounging around on the couch for a while, I feel sleep start to over take my mind. I lean my head against his broad shoulder and nuzzle it.  
Before I know it, he's petting my hair calmly.   
I curl into his touch, I look over to see his eyes closed as well. His black fadded Nirvana shirt is slightly rolled up, exposing his abs.   
I wrap my arm around his waist but pull it back.   
Friends.  
Only friends.  
The phrases repeat in my head over and over as I feel his warmth seeping through his shirt.  
Friends.  
Close friends, that's it.  
I forget how to breathe, how to move, how to speak when he wraps his arm sleepily around me. Slowly , I let the darkness take me.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo? Haha what did ya think? Comments and Kuddos are highly recommended, I would love to know what you think~~~~


End file.
